


Third Year Secrets

by HauntedVeela99



Series: The World of Clementine [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedVeela99/pseuds/HauntedVeela99
Summary: Clementine Aldermaston is the fun-loving, aspiring Potioneer, Metamorphmagus best friend of Fred and George Weasley. She laughs too loud at everything, is generally friends with everyone (even her frenemy Draco Malfoy...) and is desperately behind in almost every lesson. Clementine also prefers to avoid drama - until it hits her right when she's least expecting it!Clementine likes George; George has no idea; Fred is beginning to suspect and her other friends are having their own relationship dilemmas. Her best friend Skylar has gone boy-mad and is dating all the roughest Slytherins. On top of all of this, Clementine has new enemies: stalker Judith, bitchy Gabbie (Ginny's new friend), and Cheyenne and Rosalie. And Rosalie has her beady little eye on George.Clem's relationship with George seems safe at the start of the year but little does she know that drama is going to commence...





	Third Year Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATED A/N: Hi guys, I'm new to this website. Some of you may have heard about the drama on FFN and I'm not sticking around to witness it, so here I am! I don't know how many views OC fics get on here, but I'll give it a go anyway.
> 
> A/N: Hello guys, thanks so much for all the reads on this! I for one am glad that I persevered with this, having nearly given up on it a long time ago! I began this in August 2014 when Clementine strolled into my head, and finished it on the 16th of February 2018! However I am constantly updating it to make it the best it can possibly be.  
> Character List:  
> Harry Potter characters as themselves  
> Michelle Keegan (2012!) as Clementine Aldermaston  
> Taylor Momsen (2010) as Skylar Temple  
> Ashley Benson as Rosalie Blackvein  
> Megan Fox as Cheyenne  
> Kaya Scodelario as Judith  
> Emma Stone as Gabbie  
> I have moved to Pinterest if you want to see my old Polyvore designs, mood boards and what the characters look like! My Pinterest name is Haunted Veela.

“ _Where are the hopes, where are the dreams? My Cinderella story scene,”_ Clementine Aldermaston sang at the top of her voice. Singing was one of her favourite things to do, even if none of the notes were in tune. “ _When do you think they’ll finally see-eeeeeee?”_

Clementine was a thirteen year old witch preparing to go back to Hogwarts (except instead of packing, she was singing along to her all-time favourite singer). She wasn’t a particularly outstanding witch; in fact sometimes she was downright dangerous and often had no clue what she was doing. However, Clementine was a half-blood nonetheless. She lived with her Muggle mother Andrea, who was rather like Mrs Weasley; small, dumpy and a bit overbearing at times but always meaning well.

Clementine didn’t know her pure-blood, Ministry-working father at all. She’d never met him and didn’t make the effort to either. Clementine didn’t care. It was nice the ways things were, just her and her mum in their modest home in Manchester.

 “Clementine, are you packing up there?” Andrea called up for the third time that day. She sounded quite exasperated – Avril Lavigne was not exactly her favourite singer.

“Yes!” Clementine called, turning up her music and looking at her open, empty trunk. In just one day, she would be staying in the Leaky Cauldron with a few of her friends; Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Fred and George.

The equipment list lay downstairs on the kitchen table, but Clementine already had it memorised, having been a student for two years now. The only books she needed to purchase were for Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes (her two new elective courses) and A History of Magic, a subject she detested. Her wand lay in its special box to keep it safe over the holidays in her cupboard. Her cauldron was in the kitchen; she was looking forward to Potions class again, even if no-one else was. She knew Neville in particular was probably dreading it, but she always managed to scrape at least an Acceptable. Potions was the only thing she was any good at.

Two hours on, Clementine was exhausted from packing. She had somehow misplaced her cauldron, which she’d sworn she’d stored in the kitchen, but it turned out to be in the living room behind the comfy chair... She didn’t even know how it had got there. After much stress, she went to join her mum downstairs.

“I’m here!” Clementine announced brightly, going to enter the kitchen but instead doubling back to use the bathroom under the stairs. As she closed the door, she called, “Did you know Harry used to sleep under the stairs in the cupboard?”

In the kitchen, Andrea tried to smile. Ever since Clementine had met Harry Potter at school, she had recited this ‘fun fact’ every time she used the bathroom under the stairs.

“I think you might have told me. Once or twice,” Andrea said with a slightly sarcastic tone. “Are you done packing now?”

“Yes!” Clementine yelled. A few moments later, she emerged. “What’s for dinner?”

“Cheese and tomato pizza, with some garlic bread at the side,” Andrea said, bustling about the kitchen. “Since it’s your last evening here until Christmas, I thought I’d do your favourite.”

“Yay!” Clementine said loudly, hugging her mother before running through to the living room and leaping on the sofa. Andrea just smiled. She was very much used to her daughter’s bubbly and over-excited manner.

In the living room, Clementine was flicking through the channels. Nothing much was on: Eastenders (boring), Antiques Roadshow (even worse)… Eventually she settled on the Kardashians, and couldn’t resist messing around with her face to make herself look like Kim, who she thought was simply stunning.

Clementine was a Metamorphmagus, which was particularly rare for a Half-blood whose father didn’t seem to be one. It was her favourite magical ability, and in her opinion made up for her abysmal lack of other magical skills.

Andrea did a double take when she walked in a few moments later with their meals on trays.

“I will never get used to you doing that,” Andrea said wearily, as Clementine changed back to herself and took her tray.

“Sorry Mum,” Clementine giggled as they sat down and began eating. For a while, there was a comfortable silence as they ate. After overstuffing themselves, the two of them stretched out on the sofa.

“Are you excited?” Andrea asked after a while, aimlessly flicking through TV channels.

“So excited,” Clementine sighed, as visions of Hogwarts entered her head. “I mean, I’ll miss here and everything, but I just get that special feeling when I’m back at school.”

Andrea nodded in understanding. Clementine threw her arms around her, for the first time realising how lonely she must get when she was away (Clementine was an only child) even though the entire family lived in or around Manchester.

“I’ll always have the best of both worlds,” she said, quoting one of her favourite childhood programmes, Hannah Montana. Only Hermione ever understood that reference, being Muggleborn. She grinned at the thought of seeing her and all her friends again.

“You stay safe, okay? Are you sure you don’t want to take a phone-“

“Mum,” Clementine interrupted gently. “I’ll take it, but don’t bother calling. Phones don’t work at Hogwarts, they go haywire.”

“Oh yes, of course…” They had this conversation every year.

“Oh, and this year I don’t want any owls about your hair again,” Andrea said suddenly. Clementine giggled. She enjoyed messing round with the teachers, changing her hair to pink, then, when they looked round for a second glance, going back to her natural hair colour, brown. The teachers hated it; at first they couldn’t figure out how she did it until word got round that she was indeed a Metamorphmagus. Then she simply got into bother because of it.

“I won’t, that trick grew old ages ago,” Clementine said airily, crossing her fingers behind her back. “I’m very well behaved.”

“Until I’m with Fred and George,” she thought. They always had that effect on her, Hermione and the teachers hated it but they were her best friends, along with Skylar Temple.

~~~(O.O)~~~

The next day, Clementine got up ridiculously early to get ready. Mr Weasley was coming to collect her in his new car that he had found on the wizarding black market. She couldn’t wait to see which type of car he’d found now, most likely some vintage thing from the 50’s.

She changed into a pretty pink and blue checked shirt, black jeans and peach-coloured Vans. For jewellery, she wore a beautiful blue swirl pendant and matching earrings that were likes piercing blue orbs. Clementine never wore much makeup; she applied some lip-gloss and some natural eye shadow and mascara. Then she realised that she had hours before Mr Weasley came to get her and put on some music, waking Andrea up a couple of hours earlier than she would have liked. Clementine decided to stay put in her room; this was the safest option.

Two hours later downstairs, Andrea was preparing breakfast rather merrily. It was strange; she usually got upset when it was time for her to leave. For the last two years, there had been at least one huge crying-fest before the 1st of September.

“I got your favourite,” she beamed, when Clementine walked into the kitchen, having tired of Avril at last. On the table lay a bowl of chocolate cereal, some fresh bread and an assortment of fruit. She thanked her mother before tucking in quickly (dancing was tiring).

“Remember that money isn’t a concern, your father,” Andrea sucked in her breath; she hated talking about Clementine’s dad, “gives you a lot of money per month, from his ‘ _large salary.’_ He was legally obliged to do that when he-“

She couldn’t finish her sentence but Clementine nodded.

“When is Arthur arriving?” Andrea asked in a more composed voice.

Clementine looked up at the clock.

“Five minutes,” she said calmly, ignoring the panicked look on her mother’s face. “I’m done, thank you!”

Usually she would have stayed to help wash up, but there was no time today. Up the stairs she ran, to go into the bathroom and get ready. She hoped that someone would be there in the car with her, even if it was Percy…

‘Or maybe not…’ Clementine thought to herself.

Ginny would be fine, even though the two weren’t overly close, but she was privately hoping for the twins. She pictured her best male friends in her mind; tall, lanky, funny... Everyone else thought they were exactly identical, but she was one of few who knew differently.

She would never admit to anyone, but George was the one she was ever so slightly closer too. His whole manner was different; he was gentler, more concerned about how others felt. He even looked slightly different; his face was longer and thinner, his eyes were warmer, his smile was cuter...

Clementine felt horrified at this last thought, as George’s face swam in her mind’s eye, grinning in that familiar way. Since when did she think her friends were _cute_? She reprimanded herself for the completely obscene thought.

A knock on the door downstairs told her that Mr Weasley had turned up exactly on time. She ran down the stairs in excitement, then back up to get her trunk and drag it down. She stifled a giggle when she saw the delight on his face when he saw the TV.

“How exactly does this work?” he asked a bemused Andrea eagerly.

“Dad, come on!” laughed a familiar voice, Ginny’s. Ginny was the first one to notice she was there, because she ran and hugged Clementine tightly.

“I’ve missed you!” Ginny cried dramatically, as if they were lifelong best friends.

“I missed you too! It’s so good to see you again,” she smiled, before breaking away and turning to her mum. Clementine and Andrea shared a long hug whilst the two Weasley’s watched, smiling.

“I’ll see you soon Mum,” Clementine promised, going to get her trunk. “I’ll write every week, promise!”

“Bye, my darling,” Andrea said, with only a hint of a tear swimming in her eyes. Clementine was impressed at her mother’s newfound emotional control, and grateful too – she herself didn’t want to cry in front of her friend and her dad.

“It’s okay, I’ll get that, you and Ginny get in the car,” Mr Weasley said kindly.

“Thank you!” Clementine skipped to the car, a – Diahatsu Luxio? She’d never even heard of it until that moment, and she was glad of it; it was the ugliest car she’d ever seen and looked more like a van.

“Don’t ask,” Ginny said with a grin. “It’s a dreadful car; it’s so different to everyone else’s.”

They got into the car, which smelt of lemons for some unknown reason. One Direction were on the radio, much to Clementine’s horror but Ginny seemed to be enjoying it, sadly. A few minutes passed and Mr Weasley still hadn’t materialised. The music situation got worse as Justin Bieber was featured with his new single. Ginny was having a fantastic time.

“You don’t get music like this in the wizarding world,” Ginny explained to Clementine. “Are they cute?”

Clementine shrugged. “I don’t rate them, but I can show you a picture.” She whipped out her phone and began tapping. Ginny looked impressed, leaning over her shoulder to watch, and looked even more so when she looked at some pictures of One Direction.

Just as Clementine was stuffing her phone back in her pocket, Mr Weasley opened the door and sat down. “Sorry about that girls. Andrea was just telling me about the TV. Fascinating things they are… Anyway, let’s crack on. We’ll drive to the end of the road, then when it’s quiet, we’ll use some of the cars added functions to fly. But not a word to Molly, girls,” he added. The girls nodded vigorously. Clementine was intrigued to see what these ‘added functions’ were. She doubted very much that they were legal.

One Direction came back on the radio as Mr Weasley started the car.

“Let’s go – Oh no, not them again…” Mr Weasley changed the radio station to country, and the girls exchanged looks. It was going to be a long ride…


End file.
